Phineas y Ferb  Aventura en el templo azteca
by slzzy
Summary: Hola! este es mi primer fic, y espero que me salga bien! El segundo capitulo lo he redactado mejor y ya de antemano me disculpo por mi primer capitulo, si os gusta la accion y la aventura, pasaros por aqui! Besos :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, y al ser nueva en esto seguramente tenga ciertos errores, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible :)

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia son de mi propiedad, más concretamente son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Capítulo uno: Phineas y Ferb- Aventura en el templo azteca.

Era una mañana de verano como las demás en Danville, y los hermanos Flynn Fletcher pensaban que podían hacer. Ferb, ¿se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer hoy?-. Preguntó Phineas. Ferb le miró y se encogió de hombros. En ese momento entró por la puerta del jardín Isabella, se acercó a ellos y les dijo: Hola chicos, ¿qué estáis haciendo?. Pensar en que podríamos hacer hoy. ¿Se te ocurre algo a ti, Isabella?-. Dijo Phineas. Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada, lo siento Phineas.- Dijo Isabella y se sentó al lado de Phineas intentando poder apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. ¡ Ya estoy aquí, seguro que estabais deseando que llegase!-. Dijo Buford pasando rapidísimo por la puerta del jardín llevando a Baljeet cogido por el brazo. Chicos, por favor, decidle algo a Buford para que se relaje un poco, que después de ver esa película de aztecas no para de mencionarla e intentar hacer lo mismo que ellos-. Dijo Baljeet con desesperación para quitarse a Buford de encima. ¡Sí, ha sido una película con muchísima acción, había montones de trampas dentro de un templo antiguo azteca, y maldiciones sobre el templo!, ¡ Había espadas que cruzaban las paredes, bolas enormes de hierro que sobrevolaban sus cabezas, fosos sin fondo, y pasadizos secretos! ¡ Ha sido una pasada de peli! Buford con una emoción como si después de eso no pudiese nunca más volver a hablar. Escuchar hablar a Buford de esa película, me ha venido una idea a la cabeza, a si que Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy-. Dijo Phineas con entusiasmo por comentar su idea. ¿ Y de qué trata tu idea Phineas?-. Dijo Isabella. He pensado, que, con una excavadora gigante, podríamos llegar hasta una selva, donde pudiésemos encontrar un templo azteca, y llegar hasta el tesoro, pero sobre todo, ¡para pasar una tarde emocionante esquivando trampas de todo tipo y superando pruebas con nuestra astucia! Dijo Phineas entusiasmado con la idea. ¡Me parece estupendo! Así podré hacerme la dama en apuros ante una de esas trampas peligrosas, y Phineas vendrá a rescatarme como en mis sueños- pensó Isabella. ¡Me apunto!-. Gritó esta vez Isabella. ¡Yo también me apunto!¡Será como en la película!-Dijo Buford. ¡Oh no! Si estaba emocionado con la película, ¡como estará viviéndola él mismo!-. Pensó Baljeet echándose la mano a la cara. Entonces, Ferb, ¡pongámonos en marcha!-. Dijo Phineas.  
>Mientras, Perry, hizo un paso de <em>break dance <em>para abrir una trampilla secreta hasta estar en frente de la pantalla gigante donde en Mayor Monogram le daría las instrucciones de su misión. Buenos días Agente P -. Dijo el Mayor. ¡Buenos días!-. Dijo su ayudante, Carl, tapándole la vista del agente. ¡Aparta Carl!, tengo que asignarle la misión al Agente P- Bueno, como ya imaginarás, Doofenshmirtz está tramando de las suyas otra vez, ahora mismo se encuentra en alguna selva de Sudamérica, no podemos concretar muy bien el sitio exacto por el presupuesto, ya que Carl, rompió nuestro localizador y no tenemos dinero para comprar otro, a si que confío en ti para averiguar su paradero. ¡Buena suerte, Agente P!-. Dijo el Mayor. Se abrió un hueco en el techo y Perry salió con su mochila propulsora.  
>Bueno chicos, ya hemos llegado, esto es el mayor templo azteca que existe, y resulta que está en Sudamérica-. Dijo Phineas. Todos levantaron la cabeza para observar el precioso paisaje y el templo en medio, y dijeron todos a la vez: Wow, es impresionante.<br>Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Este es el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic, e intentaré seguir el consejo que me dio un chico muy majo sobre las conversaciones, espero que este capítulo os guste besos :D!

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia son de mi propiedad, más concretamente son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Capítulo dos: La llegada al templo azteca.

Phineas miró a todos sonriendo, porque se alegraba de que les gustase el lugar y dijo:

- Me alegro de que os guste el lugar, pero no me miréis a mí, Ferb escogió el lugar.

- ¡Vaya Ferb, está vez de has superado!-. Dijo Isabella impresionada con el paisaje.

- ¡Qué pasada!-. Dijo Buford corriendo hacia el templo sin temor, agarrando a Baljeet por el brazo de nuevo para meterle miedo gastándole bromas sin que los demás se lo impidiesen.

-¡Chicos, ayudadme, no quiere soltarme, y no quiero que me vuelva a usar de escudo humano como en otras ocasiones!-. Dijo Baljeet más aterrorizado que nunca.

-¡Vamos chicos, sigámosles!-. Dijo Phineas entusiasmado por comenzar otra aventura.

Mientras, en la guarida secreta del Doctor Doof en aquella selva de Sudamérica…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Perry el ornitorrinco? Suele llegar puntual-. Dijo Doof mirando el reloj.

De repente, apareció Perry rompiendo el techo con esa manera tan particular que tiene de hacerlo: 

-¡Ah, al fin llegas Perry, pensaba que no llegarías nunca!-. Dijo Doof medio alterado.

Doof cogió un mando a distancia y le cayó encima una bola de cristal con nieve dentro, que curiosamente tenía un agujero en la parte sobre la que le cayó a Perry, dejando así al ornitorrinco atrapado dentro. 

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que me atrapaste antes de que yo te atrapase en aquella vieja fábrica de aspiradoras abandonadas? ¿Y de qué dije que tendría que devolver la trampa? Pues como no me dejaron devolverla la guarde y… pues eso que es con la que te he atrapado, pero es que es por que ya no sabía que trampa comprarte y… Bueno, a lo que íbamos, ahora que ya estás atrapado te voy a contar mi plan malvado: Cuando vivía en el pueblo con mis padres y con mi hermano…

_Flashback  
><span>__Estaba hablando con una preciosa damisela en frente de la escuela, ya que yo tenia 11 años…  
><em>

_- ¡Jaja! Eres tan gracioso Doof, deberías ser humorista._

_- ¿Yo…? No creo que sirva para eso…_

_De repente, mientras que hablaba con aquella hermosa joven, vino otro niño con un medallón de la religión azteca, lo sabía porque habíamos dado esa cultura en clase aquella mañana…_

_- Yo, te maldigo Doofensmirtz, por hablar con mi hermana, con una vida en la que no consigas ninguna de tus metas, ¡Salacamabúm!_

_Y desde entonces ya ves que todo me sale mal…  
><em>

_Fin del flashback._

Así que he decidido venir aquí para vengarme de él por echarme aquella maldición, creando un terremoto alrededor de esta zona, ya que por aquí hay muchos templos aztecas y, ¡quizás con un poco de suerte este por aquí!

En la entrada del templo…

-Vamos chicos, ¡venid!-. Decía Buford sin aliento de lo que estaba corriendo. 

Buford se paró, y ordenó al asustado Baljeet para que girase la rueda de la puerta, que tenía unos símbolos extraños, según pensaba Baljeet eran de los antiguos aztecas, por eso Baljeet no quería hacerlo, pero al final le tuvo más miedo a Buford que ha una ruedecilla que se podía girar encajada en un uro de piedra.

-¡Espéranos...- Phineas paró de hablar. ¿Lo estáis viendo? ¿Qué, qué, qué… ¡es eso! 

- ¡Ahh!-. Gritaron todos despavoridos ante la situación.

Continuará…

Espero que este capítulo esté mejor redactado y que os esté gustando la historia. No tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capítulo. Besos a todos :D


End file.
